Juste pour me souvenir
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Sanji se rend à la plage et se rappelle. Inspiré par la chanson de Nolwenn Leroy.


_J'avais publié cet OS sur mon blog Ya0i-fanstorys-mangas. Ayant fermé ce dernier, je décide de le mettre ici :). En espérant que cela vous plaira._

_La chanson appartient à Nolwenn Leroy._

* * *

_Quand on souffle sur les braises_

_Voilà que le vent rôde_

_Tourne contre la falaise_

_Que la marée taraude_

Se levant sans grande joie, un blond au sourcil en spiral enfile comme à son habitude une chemise ainsi qu'un élégant pantalon noir. Ses agiles mains font un nœud à sa cravate quand son regard de saphir se pose sur une photo près de son lit le représentant au côté d'un autre homme, cette fois ci aux cheveux d'émeraudes.

_Ce ne sont pas des larmes_

_Ni même de la rosée_

_Que mon visage réclame_

_Juste un peu de buée_

_Un peu d'eau et de sel_

_Juste pour me souvenir_

Doucement de fines larmes quittent son visage, quand il regarde la croix de bois qui repose près du cadre, ainsi qu'un cordon noir qui la retient.

_Que derrière les nuages du ciel_

_Se cache ton sourire_

Sanji sorti de la maison et se prit en pleine face une vague de vent salé tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, les mouettes de la fière Bretagne laissent leurs cris s'échappaient dans le vaste ciel.

_Juste un peu d'eau sur les lèvres_

_Juste pour me souvenir_

Le vert lui avait promis de revenir. Ce ne devait être qu'un simple jeu avec Luffy. Une course de voile sur les côtes.

_De ce dernier baiser amer_

_Juste avant de t'enfuir_

Mais la mer en avait décidé autrement ce jour-là. Le vent a soufflé et la voile de Zoro s'était fendue… Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé...

_Dis-moi juste que tu es ici_

_Sous l'océan enfoui_

_Dans les bras d'une sirène qui_

_Te chantera toute la nuit_

_Te chantera toute la nuit_

Ramassant des fleurs sur le sentier, le blond laissa ses chaussures de côté et avança, pieds nus dans le doux sable de sa région.

_Je marche sur la grève_

_Où les bateaux s'échouent_

Il arriva sur la plage où le corps du petit brun avait été retrouvé par son frère. Le blond avait aussitôt accouru, mais quand il avait demandé où été Zoro, le meilleur ami de son copain lui avait brisé le cœur à jamais.

_Mais jamais la marée ne ramène_

_Nos hommes jusqu'à nous_

Il glissa son regard sur l'horizon et laissa un délicat sourire en voyant le vieux phare.

_Vieux phare allumé_

_Tranchant comme une lame_

Sans la gardienne, il n'aurait pas retrouvé Luffy. D'ailleurs la vieille avait connu la même chose. La mer lui avait pris quelque chose aussi.

_Rappelle que Saint Cast avait_

_Laissé chez lui sa femme_

L'indomptable océan lui avait pris son mari lors d'une pêche et jamais la mer n'avait recraché son corps.

_Qui marchait dans le sel_

_Juste pour se souvenir_

_Que derrière les vagues du ciel_

_Se cachait son sourire_

Remontant son pantalon, il reçut une gouttelette d'eau salée sur les lèvres provoquant en lui de profonds frissons

_Juste un peu d'eau sur les lèvres_

_Juste pour me souvenir_

Il le revoyait enfiler son éternel bandeau vert, sourire en faisant tinter ses trois fines boucles d'oreilles.

_De ce dernier baiser amer_

_Juste avant de t'enfuir_

Zoro l'avait embrassé vite fait en lui promettant qu'à son retour, il aurait une nuit mémorable. Le blond avait aussitôt rougit en le traitant d'algue faisant rire l'algue en question.

_Dis-moi juste que tu es ici_

_Sous l'océan enfoui_

Et Sanji avait attendu toute la journée…

Et une autre…

Il avait comme un courant d'air le traversé et s'était précipité à la plage pour voir un corps étendue sur le sable.

Il avait continué à espérer que Zoro réapparaitrait. Et les jours devenaient des semaines et les semaines sont devenues des mois.

_Dans les bras d'une sirène qui_

_Te chantera toute la nuit_

_Te chantera toute la nuit_

Marchant pieds nu dans l'eau le blond regarda les vagues aller et venir sur lui.

_L'océan qui t'a enlevé_

_Envoie son écume à mes pieds_

Il était né dans cette région. Et il savait que la mer donnée autant qu'elle prenait.

_Pourrais-je un jour lui pardonner ?_

Le blond ferma juste les yeux au moment où une grande vague le submergea entièrement et ne put voir quelque chose qui lui aurait réchauffait le cœur.

_Juste un peu d'eau sur les lèvres_

_Juste pour me souvenir_

_De ce dernier baiser amer_

_Juste avant de t'enfuir_

_Dis-moi juste que tu es ici_

_Sous l'océan enfoui_

_Dans les bras d'une sirène qui_

_Te chantera toute la nuit_

_Te chantera toute la nuit_

Il ne put le voir mais le sentit. Deux bras puissant et transparent lui entourèrent la taille, et un visage avec des cheveux verts se posaient dans son cou et murmurait d'une voix marqué de tendresse.

Je serais toujours là pour toi... Dit à faible voix le vert.

Sanji se retourna aussitôt tremper comme pas possible pour voir à temps le sourire de l'homme qui hanté ses esprits, avant de disparaitre laissant le blond seul sur la plage.

Et depuis plusieurs mois, le blond laissa un sourire se dessinait sur son visage tandis que la mer de son pays continuait à s'élancer sur lui.


End file.
